The Revenge of Dragon Slayers
by LyHy
Summary: Feeling enough with Erza's behaviours. The boys decide to play the table with the mighty Titania. How about the way they plan it? Check it now guys. Let's see they dominate the bossy redhead.
1. chapter 1

**Yo~! Hi guys! I just got my naughty idea and I am not sure that I can complete it or not, so if anyone have idea or want to work with it, please tell me!!!** **Btw, please help me with lemon or mature stuff, because I never write it before. Thank you by any way. And sorry for my bad skill.**

At the regular meeting of Dragon Slayers, seven of them are sitting quietly. The aura is so creepy, I know it because even Natsu also shuts his eyes and tightens his lips. There is only a girl and also just her, who had the anxious look on face.

This Dragon Slayer group was form by Magic Council. They had realised that those people take a important places in any arc, so it's better if they can gather them as a group (especially when one of them is the most destructor among destructors in the world).

"We can't endure anymore. We need to do something to let her know her place." Natsu finally declares, pumps his punch on the air. He has a serious expression, well if you don't mind about his left eye was as black as panda.

"Gihi. I wi-ll ma-e yer mi littlo yet" (I will make her my little pet) Gajeel excitedly agrees, he seems swallowing a ball. This is what he got after his fight with Natsu, though it's not the result of an apparent pink idiot.

"Hn" and "Yeah" are all Sting and Rogue say, while Laxus just chuckles.

"So... How about our plan, you say something ghost-boy?" Natsu stares at the scarlet haired person, of course that is not the one, who they plan about.

"Sure, and shut up you Salamander. All we need is someone gives it to her." Erik smirks, glances at the nervous little girl staring around to avoid their looks.

"Well, of course Wendy will help us, right?" Natsu grins and childish looks at the blue haired girl.

"I-I... don't think it good idea to Erza-san, Natsu-san." Wendy stutters, tries to get out of this dan- , mischievous plan.

"Oh! Come on Wendy. It's just help Erza become little soft. You don't think everyone will love her more. We really need your help. Or how about I tell Romeo that you like him?" Natsu fakes begging, I don't surprise that he can make puppy eyes if Wendy refuses their plan.

"O-Okk. I will help, but... It's just good for her right?" Wendy couldn't help but feel something is really really terrify coming.

"Yep. Sure. I never hurt her you know Wendy." Natsu exclaims as claps his hands cheerfully.

"Here we go, little girl." Erik gives her a beautiful box with a slice of strawberry cake in it. Staring at the boys, she couldn't help but feeling more nervous when she sees they are smiling slyly.

This... is good for her all onii- chan and Erza nee- chan, right?

\--

Whatever they plan, I totally believe that it will make Erza fall in a very very ... situation.

 **And that all for this beginning. I decided to make some short chapter first. Thank you and hope you can enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2: Can't Stop

**Hi. This is my bad for taking a long time. Let's enjoy and sorry for bad skill.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 2: Can't Stop

Erza happily eats herbreakfast at Fairy Hills today, Wendy just gives her a beautiful slice of strawberry cheesecake.

Finishing the last chunk of it, she can't help but grins wider. Smell as good as ever, taste as good as ever, melting her from body to soul.

She thinks it will be a good day and decides to head to the guild.

Unknown to poor girl, there is something changing that only Dragon Slayers can smell it.

\--

"Hi Mira. Humhh? What's wrong today? Why people... look so excited and... weird?" the red head curious with the Gossip Queen of Fairies.

"Erza, you see. Today not only Natsu and Gajeel sit and talk over that table, but also Laxus from early this morning." She smiles sweetly, though she's wondering what's new on the guild. Well, she can't let any news go through her hand.

"Is that so! I think they talk about something connect to Dragon or Dragon Slayer." Erza nods and orders water for herself.

Only when she finishes her drink, a fight is over Gray and Natsu, somehow, they are so brave that doing it near her seat.

"Stop you two. There is nothing for you in such a nice morning?" Erza turns her attention to to them and sternly scolds.

Instead Gray is scared as usual, Natsu is grinning ear to ear, just waiting for this moment.

To all the guild surprise, Erza's face has a tint of pink and it seems she is weaker and weaker when Natsu step on step approachs.

Titania doesn't know what happen with her, when Natsu comes close to her, her body urges to jump on him. She can feel his scent is so hot that make she become feeble.

Does she catch a fever?

"Don't worried Erza, it's just dragon's instinct." Natsu looks down to her face, now so flustered.

"It's my dragon's heat, which make you can't object heteros dragon." Natsu replies, seeing that Erza's shock, embarrass, and angry expression.

"I know that he is so dense to explain to Titania." Gajeel mocks the idiot, no one had noticed that he and Laxus also stand beside Erza.

"Watch out your Iron-Mouth." Both of them are ready to start a new fight.

"Don't need to use so much power brats. Our Titania can't afford it." Laxus chucks, raises a hand between them.

Now everyone can see Erza's cheeks is as red as a tomato. Her eyes fluster with tears, while her breath is heavy.

"What did you do to her brats." The Master is surprise, but not for Erza's state, it's those brats are so touch to do such a thing with Erza.

"Nothing to worried Gramps. It's our blood in heat. A dragon in heat that mean they are in mating season, and if any opposite sex catches its blood, they can't resist whenever we spread our power." Laxus answers his grandpa, then smirks to the beautiful red head.

"Well, from now for whole a month, she will be mine. Gihihi." His trademark smile echoes through the situation.

"Shut up Iron-head. She is mine and she would never against me for such a stupid thing."

Our three dragons are so deep in thought that they don't notice their power make a certain red head faint.

\--

 **Wow, this is not really a good chapter, I'm sick so my head can't go straight.**

 **Anyway, next chap will be lemon, I can't image how the first time I write it. Lol.**

 **I want to ask you, who would you like to take our Titania first. I'm waiting for your review. Thanks and have a nice day.**


	3. 3:Natsu becomes the first big bad dragon

**Hi guys, I know it takes a long time but this story will be writing in a slow way, because I don't have any plan as other stories. I write it with some interesting plots, so don't worried that I abandon or something.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 ** _*Warning: As I had said in previous chapter this is lemon, and also my first lemon, so please don't be so hard on me and reviews. Thanks._**

Chapter 3: Natsu is The First Big Bad Dragon

It's been awhile since Erza was faint away by dragons's 'power'. Now she is sitting in Natsu's house. She is so pissed off. You know the Titania was helpless just by a heat, I mean that 'heat' from some men, especially, some brats she had beaten over the time.

And it isn't better when right now she has to end up staying with Natsu tonight.

Well... she had chosen him, it will be fine with the idiot for a night than an Attitude or Tsundere right?

\--

After she had awoken, they asked her for who she would come with, because it's mating season, and they didn't mind if she wanted three of them in the first night.

WTF is the first night? Damn you Dragon in heat?

She still missed that Natsu exclaimed on the top of his lungs, cheered for his victory to all the guild. She had a bunch of tick marks, and was about to bunch him on head but definitely fell right she came near the fire. It's end when Natsu caught her by his arms, yelling that she was like him him so much that the girl could not wait to get home with him.

I swear at that time I can see the fire was coming from her not Natsu.

However before I could see why she had a fire, and the guild could react, Natsu wrapped her bridal style, ran out of their visions.

\--

"Erza. It's time to go to bed." Natsu exclaims, grinning ear to ear to the Titania.

"Uh?! Well... Yes. Go to sleep." Erza can't help but so anxious. She quickly comes to Natsu small bed, lying down, shuts her eyes tightly and covers the blanket over half of her face.

 _Please... fall to sleep, fall to sleep. It just needs 7 or 8 hours until next morning._

"Hahaha... Erza, don't tell me you don't understand the meaning of the word 'mate'?" Natsu taunts his tongue. _Huh. Oh come on, don't you think he is such an innocent teen boy? He is a man ya know, a real man, and not mention he lives in a guild with dozens of perverts._

"W-Whatt... Of course I know, who you think the person taught you read and write?" She can't become so defendless, not at a feeling outside.

"Well, so that... you should get up first, that we can practice about matin." Natsu never lets his trademark grin off.

"It's mating not matin and why should I mate with you." Erza is going to crazy, her life totally changes in a day.

"Uhm. I think that it's on the season. You choose me Erza, and you can't not resist from me." Natsu frowns, the aura around him is envolope in a dark red fire, that definitely influence on a certain red head.

It starts again, she was stuck with them. The lust is washing over her brain. Her body is aching to cling on the pinkette, her soul is urging to be touch by him, her blood is boiling in fluster.

"Y-Yess~ Natsu." Natsu on the same time is also lustful, he can help but seeing the strong Titania, now without armor, is blushing so hard because of him. Her eyes is dreaming with tears on the coner of them, her pink and succulent lips is full of sweet breath. Looking at her brown orbs, he can't help but wanna devour the fairy right now. It's the first time he sees it, the orbs is so helpless, so embarrass, and certainly lustful. She looks like a lost puppy, seeing at her owner.

"Take off your pyjamas. It's time for making our babies Erza." Natsu demands, his eyes never leaves the scarlet haired girl. This is the first, or the start to make she is mine or _theirs._ Damn... he curses himself, he regret for not the only one has her.

Erza ex-quipped her white dress, let her white bra and paint show up to Natsu eyes. It's not bad when she obeys his order... the steam is coming from her tomato face. She had not to embarrass, Natsu had seen her before, please.

"Ahh!" Erza lets out a girlish yell. She was surprised by Natsu's attack.

"So this is my boobs? It's so soft... I want to grab it forever." Natsu hums, groping both of her twins.

"Don't... don't be so rough Natsu." Erza knows, her body is responding to his action, biting her lips, prevents a moan escape from it.

"Your clothes is not fancy as Lucy's, but I love it. I wonder if it feels better than a pillow." burying his face to her super breasts, he can't help but let out a satisfied moan. It's totally haven.

"Erza, I think I love to sleep on those softy boobs than pillows." He squeezes his head between her silky breasts, sniffs the strawberry scent coming from her skin.

After a minute of resting, he slowly runs his hands behind her back, opens the lock of her bra, he rescues her massive balls.

Take off it completely, he is impressed by the sight. No one can argue about her hottest body. In front of his eyes is the perfect gift of creation.

The milky breasts is huge, round and bouncy to him. On top of them is two little, pink nipples. They are harder under his gaze.

Gulping hard, Natsu slowly approaches them, sniffs and let put a hot breath, he can see them shiver lighty to respond. Tch, such lovely ones.

"Na-Natsu. Stop it... Ah!" Erza groans, it's tickle, but comfortable.

Natsu suddenly catches one of her little pink nipples in his mouth, give it a little lick before sucking hard as a baby.

"Ah... Ah... Natsu~... Please... I-I... ugh." Erza feels it's weird, something 'tugging' inside her breasts, the way Natsu sucks it hard, the way it comes near...

"Ah... NATSU!!!" the dragon slayers surprises, a sweet stream shot to his throat from Erza breath, after dazing a sencond, he quickly gulps all this delicious drink.

Finish the drink from one of her breast, Natsu give it a gently licling before letting off it, stares up to the breathing heavily girl.

"It's so yummy Erza. I don't know you can give milk, it also has your strawberry scent. I think this is my favorite drink." Natsu said, gentle massages the boob, that he just drinks all of its milk.

"I- I do not know too. I don't know when it will have." Erza mumbles, she had read that milk will come after you give a birth.

"Natsu..."

"What? Erza?" narrows his eyes to see a blushing and sheepish red head, he wonder what she wants to tell.

"Can you drink other milk? It's so ached." she averts his gaze, turning her head aside when ask for the help.

"Sure. I love to. From now, I will drink your milk whenever it has." He smiles widen, not hesitated to take other milk-filled breast and happily drink it.

"Does it feel better?" Natsu asks while squeezing both of his girl's boobs.

"Y-Yeah. Thank y-you." Erza shyly replies, she can't believe a day like this happen.

"Good, now I will taste another place of yours, I don't think I can wait more longer. Take your cute panty off." Natsu orders again. He stands up, takes his craft, then vest, baggy, and finally boxers.

His hard growing little dragon jumps towards, making the girl burns completely.

It's huge, thick and rugged. That's bigger than what she had read in novels. Those books tell seven inches stick are riding women crazy... so why Natsu's seems about eight, nine, or more? Bless her. It's twitching to her, having a white drop on the tip of its head. Is it semen?

Natsu steps to Erza, his little Natsu right in front of her face when she sits on the bed.

Shutting her eyes, she ex-ex-quipped her panty off. Now both of them completely nake.

"You can lie on the bed Erza." Natsu requests, all Erza can do now is obeying the boy, she must be a Tsundere girl.

"Spread your nice legs, Erza." Natsu wanna Erza doing it herself, he is sitting on the bank of his bed, right between her shrinking legs, waiting it opens for him.

Slowly Erza opens it. Now he can see her beautiful pussy. It's a chubby, bare, pink one. He can't help but be going to explore by the sweet, lustful scent coming from the pink line in the center of butterfly.

Stretching out his hands, using his fingers to split her vagina. There is it, pink lips a so so little hold, it's about a bean size. Does he really can put his in? The sight isn't suit.

Erza moans, shivers over her body. Natsu keeps staring her vagina, it's wet, and the hold is moving, Erza really needs him right him.

"Uhm~" Erza jerks, Natsu is licking her most private area. As he expects, the taste is so good, her water is coming more when he sucks hard on it. People is right when tell that girls are made from water. Today he drinks her milk, her erotic sweety. He loves them.

Natsu is so hot now, not mention he is in heat, the scent, the taste, the moan of Erza calls him to explore.

He can't endure anymore. His member is twitching more, it begs for going into its kingdom.

He badly drugs her delicious taste, but deciding to try again on another, bite on her bare womanhood, makes her yell in pain, he gives her a blurred teeth marks. Satisfied with the result, he give it a gentle lick before standing up.

Pulling her to the edge of bed, spread larger her legs, he grinds his manhood to her wet core, Erza can't stop moaning in pleasure that Natsu gives her.

Slapping her little pussy by his big cock, making her skin redden more after the teeth marks. Natsu likes the sound of it.

"Erza, I can't suffer more. I will take you mine right now." Natsu grits his teeth, careful put the tip to her entrance.

"Damn, it's wet, tight and so hot." Feeling her core wraps tighly around her member's head, making the dragon endure more...

"Sorry ERZA" Natsu thrusts hard into her pussy. He hears Erza yells in pain, but he can't help. Her wall is wringing so tight on his cock. He can feel he had broken her barry, pulled all his length inside, now he is feeling another entrance suck his tip. It's so comfortable. Does it her womb?

Erza can feel the pain wash over her pleasure. Her body is breaking apart. This is totally worse than wounds from fighting. The tears falls from her eyes, but disappearing from a soft touch. Opening her eyes, she sees Natsu gentle kiss her tears, the boy, no man now, stares to her eyes, smiles warmly. His onyx orbs with black slit shows her his emotions, guilty, comfort, and love.

She doesn't know what is going on... Love, can it be? Or they are just in heat...

Suddenly kisses him, she doesn't care anymore, her hands wrap around his neck, clings her head to have a kiss with him. Natsu widens his eyes, but melting immediately in the kiss. God know he has a crush on her from they were kids. This means Erza also has a feeling for him right?

They are drinking by the taste of each other. Their tongue explores other mouths, it is fighting for the sweet of them, until their breath were gone.

"I love you Erza." Natsu states, looking deep in her brown orbs sincerely.

"I love you too Natsu." Erza smiles, moving to give him another peck.

Unknown to them, the moving make a shiver to their body, her pain was gone, her sex starts to reply Natsu.

They moan, Natsu's torso tighten, he starts to thrust in and out her.

The rubbing sends them so much pleasure that they don't know before. Natsu can't help but increase the speed, the more he does the more pleasure comes.

The juice is dripping from Erza, helping Natsu to move, something is coming inside her again, it's so hot...

"N-Natsu... I'm I'm cumming..." Erza stutters, ready for her first climax.

Natsu doesn't stop, he thrust more forceful inside the girl, his balls slap on her round, firm ass.

"N-Natsu, s-stopp... NATSU~" the juice explores inside her, shots towards his hold on the tip. Her juice was stuck in the womb, it can't go out all because of Natsu big dragon.

Her body is so weak, her stomach is ached, she wants to let it off.

"Natsu... Ah... please... stop a ah... while." Not listen to her, the dragon slayer bounces harder and harder into her core. The hot juice boils his mind, her wall clings closer to him that he has to put more force to moving in her.

He also wants to explore, he can't stop.

"Erza... please, a little more, my babe!" Natsu is pulling in a unexpected speed, his cum is so close, but Erza is so tight to move.

Biting his lower lip, Natsu grabs Erza's ass, squeezing hard to support more power.

Erza feel dizzy, her saliva drools from her buried lips, she thinks she will explore, another urge is cumming...

"Natsu... I-I think I'm c-cumming again." Erza aches her back, tugging her nails on his back, leaving scratches.

"Cum, cumming... Me too. I'm cumming too. Cum for me babe." Natsu breaths heavily, finally the climax comes to him.

"Ah. Yes. Cumming for me. Cum in me." Erza exclaims, reach another climax, her wall clings to Natsu member as if it wants to squeeze all of his semen.

"Yeah. Icum inside you babe. We make babiesssss." A stream of hot semen shots right into Erza womb.

They both are so please... It's such an amazing thing.

Collapse next to Erza, Natsu pulls her to a hug.

"Erza. There is one last thing to make you become mine." Natsu whispers into her ear.

"What is that Natsu?" Erza giggles, it tickles her.

"When a dragon choses his mate, he will mark her as his, so... where do you want the mark on?"

"Really. If it is... There I want it here." Erza turns her body to the childhood friend, also the first man of hers, you can't blamed her for counting, it's their fault for giving her others blood.

Natsu looks down, seeing Erza points on heart left breast, it's above her heart. He smiles, happily with her decision.

"Are you sure?" Asking for the last time. It will be the best place ever.

"Yes. I am." Erza confirms again. He is one of her closest people, and now he is her man.

Natsu smiles, moves ro her heart's place. Licking the skin one last time, he sinks his fangs into her smooth breast.

Erza lets out a small moan. It's little hurt but so warm.

Pulling out her skin. They look at the place. There is red dragon is covered by fire, sitting on it, it's about a palm of teen hand size, the dragon is so imposing just like the strong power of its owner.

"It's beautiful." Erza states, she wonder what everyone will tell when they see it.

"Yeah. It is." Natsu smiles, hugs her again.

"So I'm yours now?!" Erza hugs back, rests her head on his chest.

"Yup. You're mine."

 **I had no comment for this chapter. My mind is dizzy. I hope someone can help me with lemon. Please if you can.**

 **Anyway, this is longer than what I expect. We will meet in next chapter, but I think it will take 3 weeks or month, because I don't have any ideas for this story now. I'm waiting for your reviews, please tell me if you can any ideas, and let me know who you want to be the next person with Erza. Thank you.**


	4. In the dragon's way

**Hi guys, it's really a hard time for me. I think I am in writer's blocks, and especially, when it comes to the starter for lemons. I really really need helps. Please if you can help me. I will PM if you leave a comment for me under this**.

 **Also, I'm so sorry for take a long time, I do my writing with other stories and watch Tengen Toppa Gurren Laggan again.**

 **Besides, I'm thinking a long time about Dragon's Mark.** **I love them so much,** **in last chapter I had written it about teen hand size, but... well I read from other authors that it may be so so... big. A huge tattoo is nearly 50% of Erza's body or a large mark is from her belly to knee,... so I wonder how about mine.**

 **This is not a real chapter just a short scene. I wanna but I'm waiting for your ideas and hope a person help me in lemon. Besides, I also was influenced by the fierce and weird love of Natza, so I need to find the way to calm my head with my own stories. I'm sorry for delay and anything else. Please review.**

 ** _P/s: I do love Dragon's Wrath, Age Gap and Blessing of the Scarlet Dragon, can you tell me some great Natza stories??_**

Chapter 4: In the dragon's way

It's a nice and warm morning, Erza gets up from an embrace of the hottest dragon in Fiore.

Natsu, for the first time, grinning happily in the grown up man style instead excited idiot, looking down at his new mate.

I thought that may be love couldn't completely change person, but it made the one binds to the other one. That would lead the connection becomes magic.

"Morning Natsuu~" Erza greets with a sweet voice, buries her head in his chest, when the fire dragon slayer rests his chin on her luxury scarlet hair and pats her beautiful scarlet hair.

"Morning sweetie."

"Uhm... that's not bad in the small house alone in forest. I'm starting to love living here." Erza confesses, she is a straight girl of course, and there is the dragon's bind in their hearts, souls, and loves, so she doesn't think to hide herself to him.

"Yep, I like it too. I live with Igneel in forest before too." Somehow, his block attitude doesn't go, but I don't think it's a bad one. See, his girl is tightening her hug and has a smile on.

"Yeah. I love dragon."

\--

 _BUMP*_

Poor the door for being the entrance of Fairy Tail, it doesn't know when the last piece can stand for them.

"Hi everyone. How do you do in morning?" The cheerful voice echoes through the guild hall, only to be responded by a mocking voice before anyone else can wave or turn back to our favorite dragon.

"Well, seem you candle can still burn." Gray lazily taunts his tongue but immediately shut up when he reach the sight of another girl, now... huh... woman I can say.

Natsu doesn't stand there alone, he is hand-in-hand with someone that every man wishes to have a chance like this.

Our Erza isn't in her casual armor. Her clothes changes in a completely style.

She is wearing a black T-shirt that has a deep V-cut, everyone can see a part of a red dragon laying on her left breast. No need to tell, they know what is this, they had heard about it when Levy searched on dragon for those use lost magic, and you know... Natsu plays rock, paper, scissors last night, which he surprisedly won ro take the faint Titania home. Damn she is stuck in dragon's mating season, there is no way she can run out of it. That's lucky bastard.

Back to Erza's state, she also wears a short back skirt with a black long socks, has 2 gold lines around its top, which cover her slender long legs until her knees. Her long-boots is normal, her hair is normal... and one last different thing is her expression.

Not that strict glance over people, there is a gentle smile on her face, her eyes full with happiness, coming from her new love, and... Wow. Does she shy a little?

All guild members dumbfound and follow the new couple's way.

They call their favorite breakfast and enjoy it.

Can they stop exchanging their lovely dovey eyes?

They has dream about Titania becomes softer for them once, but now that idiot has her gentle wipes his full mop-mouth.

They has a feeling for being with a strong and joyful dragon once, but now he obliges sitting there to allow Erza cleans his face with happy grin.

Soon, the girls approach Erza for chatting about feelings or details.

Other way, boys do so, except that's a fight instead just sitting there for conversation. Especially, a satisfied answer from the flame brain Natsu.

... That's not all the ways, there in second floor, a muscle blond haired man leans on the wall, observes the sight with a slyly smirk.

And the last one, some black haired man hides after a dark shadow of the pillar near the bar. Setting his red eyes on the scarlet woman, ready for his prey next turn...

 **Aww, does it please you guys? I will let all Fairy Tail dragons take the chance first or share with Erik and our Twins? Please review for me. You know it makes me more stress when talking myself only TT. I'm crying.**

 ** _Fairy Tail finally goes to end... I love it as ever but I don't have much feeling in the end, may be I expect something different from older arcs... anyway, Fairy Tail will be a nice memory to my youth._**


End file.
